


Grief Cry

by Merfilly



Category: Sacred Hunt - Michelle West
Genre: Grief, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilliam realizes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



If only....

He was quickly beginning to hate those words, to loathe the way they made him feel, even as he clung to them, using them to punish himself for the failure he had committed.

His Hunt-brother was dead. Only in death could Stephen teach him the things that should have been truth all along.

Only in death did Gilliam realize what a fool he had been.

Half alive, half dead...it was a matter of opinion. Those around preferred to call it half-alive. Gilliam wished he was more than half-dead, wished for the fate he should have had.

Stephen would have called him selfish, to wish to be the one who died, when it took more strength to survive. To live and meet the destiny in front of him, Gilliam thought with so much bitterness.

If only....

Why had he not taken the rough hints from his father, the truth his nose told him, and been more of a mind to commit to his Hunt-brother? Why had he merely lashed out in jealousy, never actually marking his claim out as he should have?!

Gilliam lost his control, throwing his head back, setting his alaunts to howling...and his people knew the grief again had taken their Lord.


End file.
